


[Podfic] Only Mine

by Jinxy



Series: Tattooed Heart [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single tear leaks from beneath his lashes. "Am I yours now Agron?" Nasir asks in a quite shy voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Only Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382156) by [kateyes085](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085). 



**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?pwbgw90g2d9d54u)**  [18 MB] |  **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b7vnn3eu4b6z1eg/%5BSpartacus%5D_Only_Mine.m4b)** [10 MB]

_Length: 18:57_

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to kateyes085. ~~~<3333


End file.
